togrpfandomcom-20200214-history
END
END is not their true name; it was lost long ago. They challenged the foundation of the tower: Zahard's rules themselves. This 5 man team became legendary not for defying Zahard; many other have done that. They became the most famous group because they nearly killed Zahard; they showed that he was not immortal or invincible. Hundreds of years ago, they fought their way up from the base of the tower, rapidly gaining power and fame. Together, they finished one floor after another in perfect unison. In little time, they had cleared the Tower itself, becoming Rankers. And before anyone realized it, they became High Rankers. During this period, Zahard was quite troubled by both their growth and ideology. They denounced his reign, calling it "corrupt, limiting, and self-serving." They did not view becoming a Ranker a reward; they saw it as becoming a lackey. As such, they began a revolt. A 5 man revolt. Just them. One of them in each position. They blasted their way past all the floors once again and arrived at Zahard's palace, facing the King himself. It is here that they fought, terribly outnumbered, against the best fighters in the Tower. And they were defeated. But not before inflicting grievous wounds and casualties onto the High Rankers and crippling Zahard. They vanished, thought to be dead. Zahard went into a deep hibernation to recover from his injuries. Numerous factions sprung up to unite against the Empire of Zahard, forming White Wing. But they faded away, covered by myths and legends. ... Or so people thought. Now, in the present day, merely a few weeks ago, an Irregular surfaced and seized the third ranking by force. Vale, the Fisherman of END. He said nothing about END and simply idled around for a while. But then if he is alive, then where are the others? Have they truly died? Or are they waiting for their chance? Zahard is about to wake, and a truly interesting group of Regulars and Irregulars have started to climb the tower... Members Little is known about them; they existed hundreds of years ago. However, a few records have been kept about them by old historians. *'Fisherman': Vale, Red Lotus. He uses swords, a rarity in the extremely dense shinsoo top floors. He is not bloodthirsty, unlike other High Rankers, and is usually quite cool-headed. He currently sits at the #3 rank. *'Spear Bearer': Vera, White Harpoon. As wielder of the S+ rank spear Ascalon, there is no other Spear Bearer that matches her precision and destructive capacity. She is the most cheerful and positive of the team. She currently has an rather high ranking, as she reappeared with Vale. *'Scout': Known only as Blue Breeze, he was a sword wielder who supported Vale in front line combat. His speed was considered peerless in the tower, while whatever he fought usually ended up in little pieces. He was the first to react to dire situations and moved accordingly to protect the rear lines. He has not been seen since END's defeat. *'Light Bringer': Amelie, Yellow Foxfire. She was the chief strategist of END who commanded them in battle. With absurdly fast reflexes and thinking speed, she was able to instantly find a way out of a cornered situation for the entire team. It is without doubt that their lives and successes are owed to her. he has not been seen since END's defeat. *'Wave Controller': Known only as Black Ripple. Rumored to be able to completely decimate an entire arena with little difficulty by use of high density, destructive Shinsoo. Her defense was said to cover all weak points, and huge wings from her back provided her with incredible Shinsoo and a second line of defense. She has not been seen since END's defeat. Temporary Members *Lodeus: The Green Riptide and highest ranking Wave Controller of his time. He was chief adviser to King Zahard before he was executed for siding with END. They enjoyed his company and saw him as a friend to his last moments, vowing to fight Zahard for his name. He has long been forgotten by the public. His heroism and valor, however, is forever immortal in END's eyes. And perhaps today, somewhere in a old home, you can hear an old man sing tales of his valor.